bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's see who's stronger: Margin vs Ray
The Test of Strength Ray was walking alongside the road as the sun was coming out, he was enjoying the scenary when he felt a familiar spirit energy appear behind him. "Hey there Margin." Ray said smiling. Margin stretched out his arms as he yawned. "Hey" he replied. His eye-bags were as deep as they can, showing how much Margin had stayed up for the whole night. "Wow, were you up all night?" Ray asked. "Yeah....Didn't think that there was still a bunch of arrancars around....What a pain." Margin said as he raised his left hand to the side and fired off a cero to an arrancar trying to snoop around. "So....What are you doing here?" "I was trying to gather some information on the town beyond here but no luck so I'm heading back to my motel where Aki is." Ray said. "Ray....What have you been doing recently?" Margin asked, noticing the boost in Ray's reiatsu. "What do you mean Margin?" Ray asked. In a blin of an eye, Margin appeared below Ray, attempting to pierce his flesh with his own hand. "You know what I mean..." Ray easily grabbed his hand then used his palm to hit Margin a few feet away from him. "I guess so, I have become stronger than you remember Margin." Ray said smiling as he cracked his knuckles. Margin chuckled. "Great....Been aching to have a sparring match with you...Only if you agree that is.." He said in a pretty sinister voice. He saw Ray's hand, the one which grabbed his own, dripping in blood as it was lacerated the moment he touched him. Ray looked down at his hand and smiled then concentrated some reistu into it making it heal like nothing ever happend to it at all,"Fine with me, It's been a while since i had a good sparring partner." Ray said as he threw his stuff aside and drew his zanpakuto. Margin sighed as he saw Ray's hand healed. "Another one of those regen abilities, pretty annoying if you ask me..." His hand then was about to grab Ray's head. Suddenly out of nowhere a spirit lion appeared in front of Ray as it took the attack then Ray smiled as he shunpo'd around leaving behind much more replicas than ever then half of them went in for the attack while the others went running behind them. "Shunpo eh?" Margin himself started running around, but not fast enough to create after-images. "One....Two....Three......." He counted as he took down each and every Ray in sight one by one with little to no effort. Suddenly out of nowhere they started fighting back by swinging their swords at Margin. Margin smiled as they did so, but he decided to keep his blade sheathed, this is barely a challenge for a guy who could take down dozens of arrancars in one night. Using speedy hand combat, all the replicas was thrown away. Out of nowhere Ray appeared behind him then slashed his back and shunpo'd away,"Haven't you ever heard of a distraction?" Ray said smiling at Margin. As Ray landed on his feet, his head was suddenly smashed in the ground while Margin's hand was holding it. While he was still holding him, Margin charged a black cero on his palm. The Margin he just slashed bursted with chains. "Ever heard of clones?" If ever Ray doesn't do anything, his head will be blown into nothing. "Haha." Ray laughed and out of nowhere a spirit lion appeared from his back and pushed Margin hard into a rock breaking it,"It won't work on me, and btw your hand-to-hand combat doesn't really hurt me anymore." Ray said smiling. "It doesn't hurt? I doubt you'll be saying that again..." Margin stood up and as he did, blood spurted from Ray's mouth. "Shinigamis use shunpo, arrancars use Sonido, demons use Kogeru, even quincies have something like that but....I don't...use....one.." Ray just casually looked at the blood and laughed,"Wow I'm impressed but like i said there's no real point anymore." Ray smiled big showing his fangs as he then shunop'd way faster this time than even Margin could see. Margin waited for Ray's next move, nothing could surprise him, nothing... His ready for anything. Ray slashed at Margin then disappeared in a flash. Margin didn't even look at the wound, he didn't care. Ray's reiatsu was still there, he can feel it. He remained still and waited for Ray again.